edfandomcom-20200215-history
Characters
This is a list of all the Characters seen in . Main Characters Ed.1.png| Ed The scatter-brained workhorse of the Eds. Edd.1.png| Edd The intelligent and intellectual inventor for the Eds. Eddy.png| Eddy The ill-tempered, greedy leader of the Eds. Sarahjimmy7ue.png| Sarah Ed's spoiled-rotten little sister. Jimmy 2.png| Jimmy Sarah's kind best friend, who is very accident prone. Rolf transparent.png| Rolf A boy from a foreign country. Kevin transparent image.png| Kevin A jock who is mean to the Eds and calls them dorks. Nazz.1.png| Nazz The 'unattainable girl' of the cul-de-sac. Jonny2x4.png| Jonny 2x4 A bit of a loner who is best friends with Plank. Plank.png| Plank Jonny's friend. A piece of wood. LeeKanker (no bg).png| Lee The "Leader" of the Kankers who has a crush on Eddy. MarieKanker (no bg).png| Marie The trickiest Kanker with a crush on Edd. MayKanker (no bg).png| May The least intelligent Kanker, who has a crush on Ed. Minor Characters Vlcsnap-2017-02-26-20h13m30s410.png| Eddy's Brother Obviously, Eddy's elder sibling, and inventor of the El Mongo Stink Bomb Vlcsnap-2015-07-26-21h45m47s940.png| Plank's Parents Pieces of lumber which serve as Plank's "Parents" Vlcsnap-2013-10-28-14h46m24s122.png| Angus Babies.jpg| The Kanker Sisters' Babies Vlcsnap-2017-03-29-12h50m56s242.png| Baron O' Beefdip Vlcsnap-2017-02-26-10h28m18s686.png| Bob Vlcsnap-2015-04-25-16h58m01s250.png| Double G Vlcsnap-2017-04-01-23h01m41s894.png| Eddo Vlcsnap-2013-08-12-18h04m16s222.png| Evil Tim Vlcsnap-2015-05-10-21h32m51s405.png| James Vlcsnap-2017-03-06-10h12m57s905.png| Jib Vlcsnap-2013-10-07-11h21m03s238.png| Jim Vlcsnap-2013-09-01-11h21m02s11.png| Mr. Sun Vlcsnap-2014-07-01-09h49m15s98.png| Mr. Yum Yum Vlcsnap-2017-06-05-09h17m16s034.png| Polly Poo Poo Vlcsnap-2017-02-26-10h33m31s939.png| Salty Sam Vlcsnap-2017-01-20-10h10m36s667.png| Santa Claus Screen shot 2010-11-27 at 10.38.32 AM.png| Scoot Vlcsnap-2013-10-28-14h45m37s157.png| Sheldon Vlcsnap-2013-10-28-14h50m25s229.png| Sheldon Jr. Vlcsnap-2017-04-02-10h00m31s279.png| Wolf Vlcsnap-2017-01-20-09h50m15s558.png| Yeshmiyek Unseen Characters *Adults *Bastian *Butch, Bubba and Rod *Ed's Aunt *Ed's Dad *Edd's Father *Edd's Mother *Eddy's Dad *Aunt Bonni *Gerta *Great Nano *Gretchen *Hyuck *Joe *Kanker Sisters' Mother *Kevin's Dad *Mr. Cathro *Nurse Prowse *Principal Antonucci *Rolf's Father *Rolf's Mother *Rolf's Grandmother *Yonick Old Characters This is the old version of the characters that featured in "Take This Ed and Shove It." Vlcsnap-2015-06-28-21h40m49s987.png| Old Ed Vlcsnap-2015-04-30-22h02m03s99.png| Old Edd Vlcsnap-2015-06-28-21h32m55s680.png| Old Eddy Vlcsnap-2015-06-28-21h35m26s661.png| Old Jonny Vlcsnap-2015-06-28-21h33m06s763.png| Old Plank Vlcsnap-2015-06-28-21h35m18s367.png| Old Nazz Vlcsnap-2015-06-28-21h37m17s801.png| Old Sarah Vlcsnap-2015-06-28-21h37m51s459.png| Old Jimmy Vlcsnap-2014-04-26-10h31m25s86.png| Old Rolf Vlcsnap-2015-06-28-21h40m08s985.png| Old Kevin Old Lee.jpg| Old Lee Old Marie.jpg| Old Marie Old May.jpg| Old May Young Characters These are young versions of characters that were featured in "Every Which Way But Ed" and "No Speak Da Ed." Vlcsnap-2017-03-19-16h09m57s297.png| Young Ed Young Edd.png| Young Edd Young Eddy.png| Young Eddy Vlcsnap-2017-03-19-16h10m56s591.png| Young Jonny Vlcsnap-2017-04-02-09h59m24s230.png| Young Rolf Animals Vlcsnap-2017-06-02-08h45m57s112.png| Fish and Chips and their babies Vlcsnap-2017-06-02-08h37m26s310.png| Beatrice Vlcsnap-2016-03-07-19h58m24s205.png| Skunk Vlcsnap-2017-06-02-08h39m16s344.png| Bridget Vlcsnap-2017-03-13-13h41m53s343.png| Bobo Vlcsnap-2013-10-20-12h08m09s130.png| Dog Vlcsnap-2013-08-12-13h47m54s119.png| Eels of Forgiveness Vlcsnap-2017-06-02-08h59m28s829.png| Gertrude Vlcsnap-2017-03-08-09h14m50s903.png| Lobsters Vlcsnap-2015-10-22-21h23m48s788.png| Mildred Vlcsnap-2017-02-22-09h20m00s013.png| Victor Vlcsnap-2017-04-14-15h22m45s553.png| Wilfred Vlcsnap-2017-05-14-09h42m49s548.png| Seagulls Vlcsnap-2017-06-02-08h29m34s915.png| Rooster Vlcsnap-2017-06-02-08h35m18s870.png| Rabbits Vlcsnap-2015-10-26-19h08m04s113.png| Snail Vlcsnap-2016-03-07-20h12m02s377.png| Hippos Vlcsnap-2017-03-08-09h11m46s788.png| Snake Vlcsnap-2017-06-02-08h26m23s457.png| Turtle Vlcsnap-2013-09-25-20h23m07s142.png| Squirrel Alter-Egos These are versions of the characters as alter-egos. Vlcsnap-2015-10-13-19h59m17s294.png| Captain Melonhead Vlcsnap-2016-03-21-20h08m30s014.png| Splinter the Wonderwood Vlcsnap-2016-03-21-20h13m21s482.png| Professor Scam Vlcsnap-2016-03-21-20h11m50s655.png| The Cents Vlcsnap-2017-03-31-07h54m44s579.png| The Gourd Vlcsnap-2013-09-22-18h40m14s252.png| Average Joe Vlcsnap-2017-03-09-13h58m56s347.png| Snuggle-me-Ed Vlcsnap-2014-02-22-13h52m59s190.png| Lothar The Viking Vlcsnap-2014-02-22-13h45m45s230.png| The Bubonic Plague Vlcsnap-2014-02-22-13h44m43s27.png| Zombie Elvis Presley Vlcsnap-2013-08-16-11h16m53s244.png| King Tuckyershirtin Vlcsnap-2013-09-03-17h40m09s29.png| Mr. Railroad Rump Vlcsnap-2016-07-15-09h49m29s613.png| Mr. Calculator Pants Vlcsnap-2016-07-15-09h47m53s753.png| Panda Eddy Vlcsnap-2015-12-13-13h57m31s849.png| Edzilla Image:Kankerator.png| Kankerator Vlcsnap-2013-10-19-21h40m07s141.png| Erupting Eds Vlcsnap-2017-06-08-11h21m05s853.png| The Masked Mumbler Vlcsnap-2017-04-23-13h53m37s067.png| Space Outlaws Vlcsnap-2017-03-08-13h11m52s000.png| The Flying Eduardo Brothers Vlcsnap-2015-12-11-21h52m44s433.png| Walter Sobchak Vlcsnap-2014-06-24-12h43m45s215.png| Buzzy Double Bee Vlcsnap-2015-12-17-10h24m53s309.png| Raccoon Ed Vlcsnap-2014-04-10-10h40m46s207.png| Super-Plank Vlcsnap-2017-02-17-14h45m32s512.png| Ed the Great Vlcsnap-2017-04-24-21h03m20s357.png| Ed-a-pus Vlcsnap-2017-06-08-11h24m00s569.png| The Mucky Boys Vlcsnap-2017-01-20-10h03m40s174.png| Eddy The Christmas Angel The Claw.png| The Claw Vlcsnap-2017-06-08-11h25m47s805.png| Bobby Blabby Vlcsnap-2017-04-16-20h09m04s101.png| Carl Other Groups Vlcsnap-2017-06-05-09h26m56s537.png|'Adults' Ed, edd n eddy 290 1280.jpg|'The Eds' Kankers.png|'The Kanker Sisters' Vlcsnap-2017-03-08-13h07m35s241.png|'The Kids' Vlcsnap-2013-08-17-12h48m51s94.png|'Lemon Brook Lumpers' Vlcsnap-2013-08-17-12h50m07s82.png|'Peach Creek Cobblers' Vlcsnap-2013-08-10-15h32m33s227.png|'Urban Rangers' Category:Lists